pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPA028: Clash! Hareta vs. Koya
is the 3rd chapter of Volume 6 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Both Koya and Hareta have a battle and both of them win it, advancing to the semi-final, going to face each other. Koya however comminucates with someone through his laptop and Mitsumi is eavesdropping on Koya's talk. The semi-final begins and Hareta faces Koya. Chapter Plot Professor Rowan, is standing in front of the stadium and he is amazed that Hareta was bale to win a battle, comparing him to his father who gave him to Professor Rowan when he was young. He however still can't believe that things turned out like this and enters the stadium. Hareta sees Professor Rowan and jumps to him, happy that he is here. Mitsumi and Jun walk to them, being happy that the professor is here also, while Koya is eavesdropping on them and Mitsumi notices him. Koya's next match has started and he easily defeats a trainer, who uses Ambipom, with his Metagross. Mitsumi states that he is an amazing trainer and that Hareta needs to give everything he has to win from Koya. Hareta has his next match and he uses his Misdreavus against Kirlia but it doesn't work out, so he sends out his Luxio instead. Koya is watching his battle and Luxio is getting beaten by Heracross. Koya says that it isn't worth watching this battle and leaves while Luxio slowly stands up. Luxio uses Thunder, knocking Heracross out, making Hareta the winner of this match. Jun says to Mitsumi that Hareta was able to win another round but Mitsumi isn't around, wondering where she is. Koya is talking to someone through his laptop and says that someone is with Professor Rowan and that he will continue with his mission. He breaks the communication and walks past Mitsumi, who has heard everything. Koya states that it is rude to eavesdrop someone but Mitsumi then says that he did the same to her. An annoucement has been made to call the participants to the stadium for the semi-final and Koya states that if she gets in the way, she will be eliminated. Koya walks off, leaving Mitsumi behind who is smiling. The first semi-final match is going to start and it is between Hareta and Koya. Koya sends out his Absol while Hareta sends out his Luxio. Luxio charges into an attack but is quickly attacked by Absol's Sucker Punch. Koya states that he has watched Luxio's abilities from the previous round and Mitsumi states that Koya wants to completely crush Hareta. Hareta encourages Luxio to stand up but absol uses Iron Tail, launching Luxio in the air. Luxio lands on Hareta and both of them are sent flying into the wall. Mitsumi, Jun, and Professor Rowan worries about him but someone calls him and encourages him. Two medics run to Hareta and want to threat him but light shines. The light surprises everyone and Luxio is revealed to have evolved into Luxray. Hareta states that he sensed that Luxio is going to evolve, surprising Koya that Hareta has sensed that, and says that the real battle just has begun. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 6 chapters